


Another day with you, my love

by sassbirb



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BananaValentine2019, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbirb/pseuds/sassbirb
Summary: It's over.The lynx has finally found its way home back from the snowy mountain escaping death. Now curling up next to him is his husband Eiji Okumura whose face could still retain those baby looks he loves so much. Life has never been so hopeful for Ash until now.





	Another day with you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! for @senchantea on twitter for the Banana Fish Valentine Exchange. Hoped you enjoy this little story :3

It’s over.

They had moved to Japan after the whole banana fish incident. When Ash first arrived his eyes was all set on the beautiful Japanese boy waiting for him by the exit, happy tears was shed upon their reunion. Meeting Eiji’s family was what scared Ash the most, he was a killer someone that did not belong in their world but they accepted him unconditionally just like Eiji did. So many things happened after that.

The ring he bought for Eiji after hours of trying to pick the right one. The proposal he did on the beach at Eiji’s hometown. Those agonizing moments where Ash thought this was all a dream and he would wake up back in New york still trying to escape from Golzine, yet Eiji manage to bring him back from the deepest hole in his life.

Their wedding that was filled with laughter and joy accompanied with the cherry blossoms flying over. “For your new beginning” Eiji said. It was a long road for the both of them. A road that he was glad to take.

Now curling up next to him was is husband whose face could still retain those baby looks he loves so much.

_Husband._

Such a strong word, a word he would have never thought to use especially for someone like him. There were so many ugly parts about him. There was nothing perfect about Ash Lynx, he was nothing but a killer and a whore. But then came Eiji Okumjura barging in to his life bringing colors and hope.

Sweet and caring Eiji who never gave up on him continue to stay by his side and accepts every ugly part of him. Ash Lynx was gone here he is Aslan Okumura, married to the most beautiful and wonderful person in the entire universe. “Aslan you’re awake?” Eiji rubbed his eyes in the most adorable way that Aslan couldn’t help giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Yea I wanted to see your sleeping face a little longer” earning a small blush from the smaller man. This was their everyday routine, morning kisses and teasing each other. A bliss that Aslan would never trade over anything.

After the wedding they decided to move in a nice apartment in Tokyo. Not that he disliked Izumo but, they can’t stay with Eiji’s parents forever. Besides a little private time is also needed was what Eiji said.

The day started off normal with both of them preparing each other breakfast. Till Aslan realized his husband’s gaze onto him. “Do you wanna go somewhere today a little date maybe?” he asked still looking straight the blonde waiting for his answer a little blush formed on those soft cheeks. Aslan would never say no to Eiji, even if the raven haired man asked him to eat natto everyday he would do it if it makes Eiji happy, that was common sense. So when Eiji asked to him to go out on a date together of course his answer will be yes.

Eiji had suggest a little trip to a famous flower garden for the both of them. Relaxation away from the cities. “Well then let me prepare first, sweetie” the nickname rolls so naturally in Eiji’s tongue earning a smile from Aslan.

After a few hours of preparation since Eiji demands Ash goes out with his most proper clothes. The two of them took the train and bus to Hitachi seaside park. One of Eiji’s favorite spot in Japan and is eager to share it with his husband. While walking around the flower garden with their hands intertwined yet not daring to break the silence. Aslan could only stare at the Japanese beauty beside him, looking so ethereal with a smile plastered on his face making him look like an angel among the flowers. His ears red from the cold weather yet seemed so cute. Call him a idiot but falling in love had made Aslan appreciate all of Eiji’s little gesture and knows them by heart.

Eiji stops bringing on his tracks releasing his hand from Aslan’s. The shorter man looked at him with a determined face and slowly cupping Aslan’s face with both his hands. “This is going to sound cheesy but please hear what I have to say” Eiji said now looking a little bit embarrassed. The Japanese took out a little black box from his bag opening it and revealed a small pendant, gold heart divided into two parts each. “This is not much but I wanted it to be special for the both of us” Eiji said while carefully putting the pendant around the blonde’s neck. Aslan stood there, shocked by Eiji’s action.

When Aslan thought that Eiji couldn’t surprise him anymore he was wrong. Those words alone managed to bring joy. Eiji who thinks that he isn’t giving Aslan enough love, Eiji who’s heart is so kind will always prioritize others before him. Tears fell from his eyes, so many emotions hit him all at once as he muster up the biggest smile. “Eiji, my love my sunshine i love you so much. This is the best” kissing the palm of his husband’s hand.

“I love you too, Aslan. More than you know it and will continue to love you forever” slowly leaned to the blonde’s face and kissed him. With the light shines upon the flower field stands two people from different worlds that completed each other. Forever, it was the vow they made on their wedding day a promise they will keep till the end.

The Lynx had finally found its way home descending down from the snowy mountain and freed himself from death. He has succeeded on changing his fate and gain happiness. “It’s funny how I’m smarter yet you would always surprise me” embracing his husband once more. His life was not perfect but little by little those wounds began to heal and scars began to fade, they had lost so many yet continue to live. Maybe the path to recovery won’t be easy, maybe they will meet many obstacle along the way. Yet here surrounded by thousands of flowers there was nothing more beautiful than the man in front of him right now.

My soul is always with you.

“Happy valentine’s day, Aslan”

* * *

 

After the little surprise Eiji had gave him, they took a little vacation together back to Cape Cod. The main reason for the trip was Aslan’s payback present since it seemed unfair that only Eiji gets to surprise him even though the latter did not mind. Most of their days in Cape Cod are spent with either sightseeing or taking pictures together. On the last night of their trip, Aslan finally puts his plan in motion.

Since Eiji will be taking pictures all day thanks to Sing for creating such a distraction. Aslan has time to prepare for the finest surprise, though he seriously can never top Eiji. After a few hours the front door opened revealing his perfect husband and a little golden retriever following him from behind. The same golden retriever that Eiji had saved after someone ‘who had lost their mind’ according to Aslan abandoned them in the trash. Eiji named him Buddy which is clearly the perfect name for another cute creature. “Aslan, I’m back” trying to put his camera on the table and patting little Buddy.

The cottage they stayed was dark with the lights dimmed. Aslan stood near the front door holding out a single red rose before shoving it to Eiji “a little present for you, darling” . Taking the rose the Japanese had a bewildered look on his face. Aslan took the others hand guiding him towards his masterpiece which was revealed to be a little dinner table with meal for two centered in the little backyard of Aslan’s old house and around them are little candles lighting up the night sky.

Eiji stood there lost for words looking at the little present Aslan gave him. He couldn’t quite express his feeling right now but knows that it is a mixed of surprise and joy. Turning around he tackles his husband and wrap around holding him. The sudden interaction of the smaller man shook him, but the blonde immediately returned the gesture. Feeling his shirt wet, Aslan knew his husband was crying. He buried himself in Eiji’s soft hair “Hey come on now let’s not cry on our little date” Aslan said..

Guiding his husband to the table and opening up a bottle of champagne he had safe. They finally noticed an intruder on their little moment. The little golden retriever was sniffing on Eiji’s feet sensing that his master was crying. “Buddy...why do you have to ruin my cool moment” Aslan pouted earning a soft laugh from the smaller man.

Ash Lynx was nothing but a ruthless killer, a gang leader. Eiji Okumura was just a college student trying to find his passion. Their world should have never collide yet fate seemed to say otherwise. Love truly an amazing thing it can bring you joy but can also bring you sorrow, their journey may be a bumpy road but if it’s the two of them anything can happen.

“Thank you, Eiji. For loving me and giving me a chance of happiness. If I could go back in time I’ll sure to fall in love with you over and over again”  

And so, the Lynx has found its way home...


End file.
